Firey Past
by drewLOVE
Summary: Jader is a troubled girl. one night her dad comes back after two year when he finds out Jader got out of Juvie for the 5 time. That night her mother dies in a fire. A month after Charles finds her now she goes to Xaviers school for the gifted. *SWEARING*
1. Smokey Love

I don't own anything in this that is owned by someone else but i do own Jader Collins and other OCs that i make up (oh ps. To see who I based Jader off of type in Google "Sky Ferreira black hair") (Aaron is based off of Lionel Luther from Smallville)

**Chapter 1: Smoky love**

The streets of Brooklyn were a as quiet as New York could be. Cars & Music of all different genres filled the air of the city that never sleeps. Red & brown brick walls covered the buildings down the noisy street. the fire escapes on the last building of the street in Downtown Brooklyn rusted making them look very useless if there was a fire. The escapes looked very unsafe for anyone to even sit on except one person didn't think so. A girl with hair dark as night and some purple streaks popped out at different spots and skin like a white rose sat on the failing escape. Her hand shock as she zipped up her leather jacket. Grabbing a faded overused messenger bag next to her. Opening the bag pulling out a beat up pack of camels and a lighter. Her face glowed as her violet lighter lit up as it lit her smoke. The girl to a long drag of the cigarette and breathed out the gray smoke. Taking another drag she put her hand through her hair. In the home you could hear shouting of a man and a female about the girl on the escape.

"Gemma you do nothing to discipline this girl!" The man yelled. The girl as the man calls her sat still taking another drag. The man was her father but she just liked to call him Ass hole or Aaron his real name, but she like Ass hole better.

"If you never left us she would never act like this!" Her mother Gemma shirked fallowed by a load bang against the wall. Probably from her mother throwing something at Ass hole. A small smile danced on her pale dry lips bring the square to them breathing in the last puff she closed her hazel eyes savifeing the last bit of the cigarette before putting it out.

" Your saying this is my fault that Gwendolyn is like this!" Aaron fired back at Gemma. The girl supposedly named Gwendolyn fist closed in anger.

"You're the reason she is!" 'Gwendolyn' quickly got up claiming back into her room. The room smelled of paint. The ebony walls were offset by a neon green & blue splatter painted black wall. Slayer, Aerosmith and The Pretty Reckless poster covered in random spots on the wall. The closet reflected the room on it mirror doors. Making her way to the door cover in small or large childish or band stickers. Grabing the handle angrily swunging it open.

" Your are a failer as Mother!" Aaron barked at a crying Gemma making the kitchen room that they where in shake into silence.

"And your different.?" 'Gwendolyn' broke the eerie silence that her ass hole of a father had harshly made.

"You're the one who left." Stating in a oddly calm voice.

"Also I've been going by middle name Jader since I was born, but you wouldn't know that know would you Aaron because you decide to forget about us for the last two years. Isn't that right Aaron.?" Jader add with a glare that could make someone think if looks could kill he would be dead.

"Gwendolyn is your birth name!" Slamming his ruff hand into the cream color table. Gemma burst into tears again her tan face was bright red from crying. Her brown hair short hair was in a mess. It stood in different spots. Jader mostly looked like Aaron, and hated it. People though she beautiful like Ivan, her boy toy. Amber, her best friend who she met in Juvie, knows why she hates it, and agrees with her, but says you should still think you hot and pretty because she is.

"And Gwendolyn I'm your father, and should respect me like one!"Cringed at her name as he bark at her. Looking at him for a second struggling to keep a straight face, but failing She burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing!" He yelled again getting into Jader face. Looking into the matching hazel eye of her father still in nonstop laughter. A smirk appeared onto her face as her laughter died down.

"Ok Aaron how bout I call you Ass hole. Yeah I like ass hole better because that fits, and also you always told me respect is earned and you sure as hell haven't earned mine ass hole." Raising her voice in anger a bit at the end Backing her father into the middle of the room. Then He did something she hadn't excepted. He slapped her. Jader's black hair fell in front of her face covering the red mark Ass hole just made. Trying to calm down was not an option right now for her seeing that she hasn't had her meds in 3 days.

"You did not just do that." She growled. Looking through her hair seeing her father with a smile on his big fat pale face. He turn to Gemma who was looking scared at Jader.

"This is how you displine. Gemma." Smiling all proud that he just hit his daughter that he hasn't seen in to years. Now doing something he didn't except her to do; Pushing Aaron into the wall, Jader punch him square in the face.

"Don' you ever touch me!" Screaming in face while holding by his neck. All she saw was red. Nothing else but red nothing good happen when that's all she sees. Never at all. Aaron fought back pushing Jader on the table trying to hold her down, but failed by kicking him in the face making him fall to floor. The room got incredibly hot and smoky, but Jader didn't care because she didn't feel a thing. Screams filled the room . Jumping on to Aaron punching him again, but didn't get a second hit he grabbed her hand pulling to the wall where she held him moments before. Grabbing black hair throwing her at the coffee table. The rounded edge of the table hitting her in the sideshe yelped in pain.

"What the hell!" He yelled running out with a screaming Gemma. Looking around smoke filled her view soon it went slightly enough to see orange flames raging up the walls. Alarms filled her ears. The bookcase next her struggled to stay up with the angry flames in casing it. Jader jumped up as the bookcase clasped. Opening the apartment door she ran down stair to the streets. Red and blue lights blinding her. Her vision became blurry the red and blue mixing in with the panicking people. Numbness over taking her body feeling nothing not even her footsteps. Screams & sirens filling her , but sounding like nothing. Stumbling around trying find her mom . Her search was failling, and numbly walking to an officer to help her. Feeling odd about this because she usually ran from them never ask for help. Walking up to him trying to ask him, but nothing came out. Becoming light headed making her fall over. The officer caught her. Her throat started to burn as all she could do was cough . Everything black after that.


	2. Xavier's School

I don't own anything in this that is owned by someone else but i do own Jader Collins and other OCs that i make up (oh ps. To see who I based Jader off of type in Google "Sky Ferreira black hair")

Chapter 2: Xavier's School

A month later

A man in a X wheel chair looked over files over & over again reading the same thing and the same questions. 'How did we miss her'. Minutes later a dark complestioned women with platuim hair came in.

"Ororo." his voice was soft. Looking up at the Ororo a smile when on his old face.

"Did you pick up the girl.?" He questioned.

"Yes. Scott found her being chased by the police for beating..."

24 hours ago

Garbge lined the sides of the alley. Running through the alley disbering a homeless man sleep.

"Hey! People sleep here!" He yelled. Turning for half a second her long hair smaking her in the face.

"Sorry! The cops are after me!" Yelling back then making a run for it again. The wind hitting her fish netted legs wishing she had jeans on instead of fish net tights and shorts. At least her green dress shirt was long and she had a leather jacket on too.

"Gwendolyn Collins Stop running!" A black haired cop yelled. Point a gun at her. Still running she reaches a dead end. Posters peeled off the crumbling cement. An obnoxious odor filled the alley. rusting pipes lined the walls old alley.

"Fuck." she mumbled under her breath. Looking around thinking of some crazy idea. Looking at the piles she smriked. Pulling herself onto a trash can she leaped for a pipe. bearly grabbing she pulled herself up ignoring the fat lazy officers telling her to get down before they go up. Ha like they even would. she though. Climbing to the roof thinking it's safe to rest. She was wrong. Sitting down on a ground she leaned her back on the edge of the building.

"Gwendolyn Collin." a man with red glass announced. Jumping up Jader made another run for it, but stopping with the man standing in front her.

"Who are you.? What do you want, and are you the police because if you are then I'm booking it out of her before you can send me back to another foster home or Juvie." Saying annoyed with her arms crossed, but alert looking for a way out.

"For one I'm not the police." He said carefully not want to lost her. Her Hazel were looking at him with a suspicious eyes. Deciding to circle him; studying his every movement.

"My name is Scott Summers." He added. Still looking at him she pulled out a smoke. Putting the smoke in her mouth lighting it. Looking at Scott She takes a drag.

"Now for the finally question." Smiling blowing out the smoke from her cigarette.

" What do you want." asking darkly. Scott looks at her cautiously for her mood change.

"I'm came for Professor Xavier. To offer you a place to go to Xavier's school for gifted children in Westchester." He says. Jader steps back taking another drag. searching him for any lying tells.

"Did I pass.?" He questions her handing her a packet. Looking around still circling and smoking finally nods her head.

"Why ask me.? have you looked at my record.? Runaway, drugs, underage drinking & smoking, fighting and arisen ect.." she questions. This is a prep school. Jader Collins is so not a prep.

"This school isn't your average Prep school Gwendolyn." Cringing at her name.

"Jader." saying all too quickly. Scott raises an eyebrow.

"I go by my middle name. Jader." saying it slower. Scott nodes his head

"So what do you mean not an average school.?" Question Scott again.

"It for mutant like me and you it helps you control your mutation." she drops her cigarette.

"How do you know about my power." yelling and whispering at the same time.

"Professor Xavier mutation lets him find other mutants to help them control there powers." He add hoping she will not run.

"Hell what do i have lose." A genuine smile reaches her face.

"It beats running from the cops every day." Still smiling

"Yeah, Why were they chasing you.?" Scott asks gesturing to the stairs. she stays silent. walking to the car Scott realizes he's going to get his answer. Think about the foster girl she was beating of calling her a slut and threatening to tell the foster parents were she was.


End file.
